


White Reflection

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Nights like these tell James why he's by Remus' side.





	White Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Some fluff that—surprisingly—is not sickening in the least bit. Read, review, and enjoy!

He knows he'll never understand him completely. James Potter doesn't have many a care in the world. He's smart enough. He's a Chaser. He's not a Slytherin—always a plus. He's got three best mates for life…and one who is his soulmate for eternity.

James watches Remus whenever the Moon is close to full. He'll be stretched out on his bed, Remus sitting on the windowsill at the window right next to him. James always knows when Remus will do half a turn to better face that heavenly body—after he's been at the window for ten minutes…happens every time—and James always makes a show of reading some book because he knows Remus is self-conscious of the others seeing him do this. But, even if James couldn't see it on Remus' face, he could sense it in the way the werewolf's body tenses whenever he's lost in his dark thoughts. Remus is so predictable, but James doesn't mind.

In the beginning, Remus used to turn to James after half an hour and ask if James thought one day Remus might just become a monster and never turn back. Always James said "no." Now, Remus just breaks his gaze and looks to James, who always shakes his head with a small smile and then returns to "reading" his book until Remus faces the Moon once more.

James knows that such dark thoughts stem from such a bright beauty because Remus has always pondered such things, even before he pondered a love with James. So James will always shake his head with that small, reassuring grin, because it's more comfort than a hug, a kiss, or a touch would offer. It comes from James and shows he's paying attention, and that's all that matters to Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet Jamus… :3 I just felt so strongly compelled to jot this one down, even if it was late at night and I should've been sleeping, *lol*…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Didn't mention it in 2011, but the title comes from a song of the same name, sung in the Gundam Wing movie. The title serves two purposes: 1) "white reflection" meaning Remus is reflecting on the Moon like always, and 2) there's a line in the song that goes "I feel your love," which comes across in this little scene between Jamus. -w-


End file.
